The Letter
by stars shine out
Summary: James is out of the country, so Lily is staying with Remus. While she's there, she gets a letter with some rather unexpected news. The question is: will Remus have to blackmail her into telling James? **some Lily/James, no Remus/Lily. oneshot


**So, I wrote this story a little while ago, but I rather like it, and I think it's worth posting.**

**Just so you know, there is nothing romantic between Lily and Remus. They're just good friends, and were good friends even before James and Lily started dating. I just like to make things a little awkward. Just thought I'd say that so you're not confused.**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong the JK Rowling, evidently. Why? Because I would've kept Remus to myself. Duh. ;D**

Remus Lupin yawned as he poured 2 cups of tea, on for him, and one for Lily, when she came down. James was out of the country (for work) for the weekend, so Lily was staying at Remus's place, as James didn't want her at home alone. Sirius had volunteered, but Lily knew Remus better, and Sirius was not to be trusted alone with a beautiful female in the house.

Just then, Remus heard tapping on his kitchen window. He opened the window, and let a barn owl he didn't recognize in. he untied the letter from the owls leg, and it flew out the window without a second glance.

Remus checked the letter. It was addressed Lily. "Lily!" he yelled, "You've got mail!"

He heard someone running down the stairs, and then Lily came bursting into the kitchen, pulling one of James' old Quidditch sweaters over her mauve nightie, which only went down to mid-thigh. Remus raised his eyebrows. "You did have time to change, you know." He said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "So did you." She said, looking pointedly at his pajama pants and t-shirt.

"Whoa there Lily!" said Remus sarcastically, noting the direction of her gaze. "One night of no James, ad you're already checking out his friends?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just give me the fricken letter!"

"Oh, I don't know, " Remus said, inspecting the letter. "It looks pretty official. Maybe you should wait till James comes."

"No, I shouldn't." said Lily stubbornly. "Give me the letter."

"Listen, " said Remus smirking, "you have a cup of tea, and then I'll give you the letter, whether James is here or not. Deal?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Deal." She held her hand out for the tea cup, which Remus gave to her. She downed it in one gulp. Then she held her hand out for the letter.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "That was a feat worthy of Sirius." He said.

"Ha ha." Said Lily. "Don't insult me. Just give me the letter."

Remus looked mock offended. "That was no insult!" he said. "It was a complement of the highest honor!"

Lily rolled her eyes yet again. "I used to wonder why you were a marauder. I know now. You've proven yourself. Now give me the freakin letter."

"Fine." Said Remus smirking as he handed her the letter.

She opened it quickly, still holding the teacup in one hand. She read it quickly, and her expression turned to shock. She dropped her teacup. "Oh, shoot." She muttered, bending down to clean it up. "Ow!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" asked Remus. Lily held up her shaking hand that now had a long cut stretching across the palm, bleeding profusely. Remus nodded. "Reparo! While I can repair a cup," he said, as the shards of cup flew back into place, "I am completely abysmal at healing spells, and would probably take your hand off if I tried to heal that."

Lily laughed shakily. Remus pulled off his white t-shirt. "Wrap your hand in this. "

"What, no bandages?" asked Lily.

Remus laughed. "Well, no actually. Normally I do, but I used the last one on Sirius yesterday."

"Ah." Said Lily, nodding in understanding. "Sirius does manage to use a lot of bandages."

"That he does." Remus laughed. "Now are you going to tell me what the fuss over this letter is about or not?"

Lily bit her lip. "Well… can you keep a secret?" she asked.

Remus raised his eyes. "James never found out that you liked him since fifth year, did he?"

"Well, no." she said.

"You see? I'm perfectly trustworthy." Said Remus. "Spill."

"Well, " began Lily, "It's from 's. I went there for some testing on Friday, I wasn't feeling quite up to snuff. And these are the results."

"And what do they say?" asked Remus apprehensively.

"They say that I'm, well, pregnant." Said Lily.

"You're what?" said Remus in shock.

"Pregnant." Said Lily once again.

"I… Congratulations, Lily!" he exclaimed. He pulled her into a hug.

Just then, James apperated into the kitchen. Remus and Lily hastily pulled away. "And what, may I ask, is going on here?" asked James, amused, looking pointedly at Remus's shirt in Lily's hand.

"James!" Lily cried, and ran into his arms, where they began kissing passionately. James pulled away, "Why are you holding Moony's shirt?" he asked her.

Lily laughed. "I got a cut, and he's out of bandages."

James nodded. "Ah, yes. Moony is rather abysmal at healing spells." Lily smiled, and they resumed their ardent kissing.

"Really?" asked Remus weakly. "In my kitchen?" but they just kissed all the more fervently. Remus sighed, turned back to the table, and drank his tea quietly as he scanned the front page of the Prophet.

Suddenly, a shirt hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw that they were both on the floor, and that James was now shirtless. "…This is ridiculous." Said Remus huffily. "Do you have to have sex in my kitchen?" he asked the kissing couple.

James glanced up from Lily, "Which bedroom should we head to then?" he asked gleefully.

"Yours, preferably." Muttered Remus as James went back to kissing his wife. Then Remus said louder "However, Lily has news."

Lily pushed James off her, and sat up. "You wouldn't." she said.

"Oh, but I would." Said Remus, rather pleased with the reaction he was finally getting.

"You said you'd keep it a secret!" Lily pleaded.

"Keep what a secret?" asked James, who was rather confused.

"I never said I'd keep it a secret. You asked me if I could keep a secret, and I said I could, but you never asked me to keep this a secret, and I never said I would." Said Remus, ignoring James's confused look.

Lily glared at him. "But you won't tell, will you?" she asked anxiously.

"Either you do, or I do, but he's not leaving this house without hearing the news" said Remus firmly.

"What news?" asked James, still bewildered.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Lily desperately, standing to face Remus.

"Because it took you forever to tell James you liked him. You take forever telling people important stuff. I know from experience." Said Remus carefully "If you had your way, we'd be the only two knowing till three months from now, and even then, there'd only be five people in the world who knew, till, you know, it happened. " Lily raised her eyebrows, but Remus continued bravely. "Me, You, James, Sirius and Peter."

"And Dumbledore." Said Lily.

"You'd tell him?" asked Remus.

"Yes." Said Lily firmly. "I am part of the Order after all."

"Whatever. The point is, you like to avoid telling people things so you don't get attention over it till the last moment possible." Said Remus.

At this point, James stood up too. "Remus, my friend, you are either very foolish or very brave for infuriating a red head. " he said, "However Lily, I suggest you tell me whatever it is you and Remus are talking about, as you know that you can't keep anything from me forever."

"Especially this." Added Remus.

Lily shot Remus a death glare, then took a breath. "Fine. I'll tell you."

"So what is it?" asked James eagerly.

"Well, you know how I went to St. Mungo's for testing Friday?" Lily said slowly.

"Yes?" said James, beginning to sound concerned.

"Well I got the test results, and, well…" she bit her lip.

"What?" asked James frantically. "Are you sick?"

Remus smirked at his friends antics. "You might want to sit down for the news, mate." He said.

James looked worried. "That bad?" he asked worriedly. "What was it Lily?"

Lily smiled. "I'm, well, I'm pregnant."

"I… you're… what… I'm going to be a father?" stammered James.

"Congratulations, mate." Said Remus. "Wait till Sirius finds out."

"I'm… Merlin, we're gonna be parents, Lily!" James continued to stammer. "Do you think we're ready for this?"

Lily smiled, and snuggled down into James's chest. "I'm certain of it."

"…Then I am too." Said James, holding tight to his newly pregnant wife.


End file.
